The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of rose plant which is a seedling cross-bred in Santa Clara, Calif. The new seedling was initially produced by open pollination of a seed parent which was derived as a cross between Baccara and Red Garnet. It is believed that the new seedling is probably the result of self pollination of the seed parent. The new seedling is a hybrid rose (Floribunda) which has been named "Sacajawea" by the inventor. The new seedling was selected from the offspring of the aforementioned cross in Santa Clara, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced by bud grafting at Santa Clara, Calif. and Newman, Calif. The new seedling has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.